Just A Car
by Transformersgirl4538
Summary: What if your dad bought a Camaro that was yellow with black racing stripes? What if that Camaro had a robotic-like symbol on the steering wheel? What if that car wasn't a Camaro? As in not even a car? This is what happened to Amelia Ferngail, as she discovers that there is more than meets the eye with the Camaro. Please don't judge me by Amelia's last name. DISCONTINUED. SEE PROFIL
1. Note (Please Read)

Just A Car

Hey everybody! This is my third story here, and I'm excited to work on it!

How I got the idea was

I was thinking about all of those Fanfiction stories that had Bumblebee in it from Transformers and the ones that had Optimus in it. All of them were about those two mechs (AN: Mechs means males) being with some humans that they end up having a relationship with (the ones of the guardianship, being close friends, etc etc). I'm not going to say what stories they were, for they were a lot, but just know that if you made a Transformers story with a similar plot to what I said, thanks for making the story. :D Anyway, I was like "Hey, why not I make a story like that too!" And POOF! Amelia Ferngail was born. Please don't judge me by Amelia's last name, for it just seemed to stick with me.

Main characters

Amelia Ferngail (OC)

Bumblebee (movies verse)

What it's about

Just read my poor summary. :)

Anyways, Chapter 1 will soon be up!

:D :D :D :D :D


	2. Chapter 1

Just A Car

Hey everybody! Chapter 1 is HERE! _**  
**_

I sighed as I stared out of the school bus's window. Well, more like looking past my BFF, Sophie Gibbs, out the window. _Why does it have to not be snowing?_ I thought. _WHY CAN'T IT BE SNOWING?!_ I opened my book back up, Percy Jackson #5 (The Last Olympian), and continued to read it. _There is so much action in here! I love this book!_ As my stop was next, I put my backpack back on, put my jacket hood up, and closed my book up again. "Bye Amelia!" yelled Sophie as I walked out of the doors. "Bye Sophie! Have a good weekend!" I yelled back. As I felt it starting to snow, I put my hood down while closing my eyes, and stood in the snow for a little bit. I opened my eyes back up, and what shocked me was that I saw my dad. Next to a 2009 yellow Camaro with black racing stripes.

"Whoa Daddy! When did you get a...um...erm..." I searched for the word. "Camaro?" Daddy tried. "Ya, a Camaro!" I said. "Actually, today. Since I got this Camaro, I thought I would surprise you by picking you up on a Friday." Daddy said with a grin. "Yay! Can we get slurpies Daddy?" I asked. I don't know if it was my imagination or what, but when I said "slurpies", the car seemed to shudder a little bit. I shrugged it off. "Why wold you want slurpies in December?" Daddy asked. "Well...1: It's Friday. 2: You just got a new car-I promise I won't spill it! 3: You picked me up. 4: It's almost Christmas and winter break. 5: Because you really love me. I listed my reasons. Daddy laughed. "OK, Buddyet. We'll go to 7-Eleven or Speedway. What place do you want to go to?" I thought about it. _Well, you can get 22 ounce slurpies at Speedway for .99, but there are only 4 flavors, 3 I like. And if we go to 7-Eleven, there are 8 flavors for over $1 the slurpie I always get, how many flavors I like._ "Speedway." I decided on. "OK." said Daddy. I got into the passenger seat, and pt my backpack-now off-onto the floor of the car. I looked the car over from the inside. It was...different. I don't have any words to describe it. But all I can say is that their is this weird robotic-like face on the steering wheel. _Weird._ I thought. Daddy got into the driver's seat, and turned the Camaro on. It sounded really strong. He then drove off towards my neighborhood's exit gates.

After a few minutes, I opened my backpack up and took out my favorite Selena Gomez CD, "Stars Dance". "Daddy, where can I put my Selena Gomez CD in?" I asked Daddy. "Hmm, well, it looks like you can put it in here." He pointed towards a long, thin line. "OK." I said. I opened up the case, and put the CD in. Immediately Track 1 ("Birthday") started playing, but somehow was WAY louder than the radio. I covered my left ear, and put the volume down far. Now it was on the perfect volume. I opened the CD case up again, and took out the lyrics sheet. I opened it up to a page, and turned the CD to Track 7. "Save the Day" started playing (AN: I REALLY love STD in real life! It's my all-time favorite Selena Gomez song!). I sang along to the Track.

_Kiss the moon goodbye, but don't close your eyes. Your eyes. (duh duh duh) It's the end of the night, but the beginnin' of time. For you and I._

_(Chorus) I...I can't believe that my body's still moving. I...It makes me feel like we're doin' somethin' right._

_(Still Chorus) Baby when the night starts slippin', when the night starts slippin', when the night starts slippin' away. Boy you keep my heartbeat skippin' and you touch me even though the time is tickin' away. Just tell me it's not over. And we'll never reach the end. Oh when the night starts slippin' away. Save the day. Do-do-do-do-do-do-day. Do-do-do-do-do-do-day. Do-do-do-do-do-do day. Save the day. Do-do-do-do-do-do-day. Do-do-do-do-do-do-day. Do-do-do-do-do-do-day. Save the day._

_Now we're still wide awake, got me losing mind, my mind. Now it's never too late, put your lips on mine. In the burnin' sunlight._

_(Chorus) I...I can't believe that my body's still moving. I...It makes me feel like we're doin' somethin' right._

_(Still Chorus) Baby when the night starts slippin', when the night starts slippin', when the night starts slippin' away. Boy you keep my heartbeat skippin' and you touch me even though the time is tickin' away. Just tell me it's not over. And we'll never reach the end. Oh when the night starts slippin' away. Save the day. Do-do-do-do-do-do-day. Do-do-do-do-do-do-day. Do-do-do-do-do-do day. Save the day. Do-do-do-do-do-do-day. Do-do-do-do-do-do-day. Do-do-do-do-do-do-day. Save the day._

_Day-o-ay-o-ay-o-ay ah ah ah ah ah. Ah ah ah ah ah. Day-o-ay-o-ay-o-ay- ah ah ah ah ah. Ah ah ah ah ah. Day-o-ay-o-ay-o-ay-o-ay-o-ay-o-ay-o-ay-o. (do do do do do do) Kiss the moon goodbye. But don't close your eyes-eyes-ey-y-y-yes._

_(Chorus) Baby when the night starts slippin', when the night starts slippin', when the night starts slippin' away. Boy you keep my heartbeat skippin' and you touch me even though the time is tickin' away. Just tell me it's not over. And we'll never reach the end. Oh when the night starts slippin' away. Save the day. Do-do-do-do-do-do-day. Do-do-do-do-do-do-day. Do-do-do-do-do-do day. Save the day. Do-do-do-do-do-do-day. Do-do-do-do-do-do-day. Do-do-do-do-do-do-day. Save the day._

As the song ended, we arrived at Speedway. Daddy parked his car into a parking spot, and turned the car off. I unclipped my seat belt, and opened the door. Cold December wind was blowing into my face. It felt good. Daddy did the same, and we walked into Speedway. Nobody heard voices say "Such a *static* beautiful *static* voice.".

Yay, Chapter 1 is done! I was grounded for most of the day, so I couldn't get back on the computer for like, 5 hours or something. So sorry! Some things to take into mind...

1) I STILL call my dad "Daddy" after all of these years (that I will not say how many). I know 30-YEAR-OLDS who call their father "Daddy". Even my 50-year-old MOM calls her father (my grandfather) "Daddy"! Thankfully my grandparents have about 10 years till they might die (they're 71 and 74). So don't write mean reviews about it!

2) I have no idea why, but Daddy calls me "Buddyet" and my brother "Buddy". I think it's strange.

3) I don't own the CD "Stars Dance" or any of the songs on there. Or the Percy Jackson books. Or Speedway/7-Eleven.

Bye! :D


	3. Chapter 2

Just A Car

OK, I figured I would update, like, every three or four days or something. So I'm gonna do it on Wednesdays and Saturdays, or every four+ days starting today. Whatever works out for me. :)

I REALLY should start saying disclaimers in my chapters for EVERY SINGLE STORY, but...I'm just gonna say it once per story! So the disclaimer is that I don't own anything, no Autobots, Decepticons, humans. Just my OCs (every single person). Hasbro owns Transformers. And those other companies.

_Chapter 2_

_What to choose what to choose..._ I thought to myself as I stared at the drinks. _Hot chocolate, or a slurpie? Hot slurp. Hot slurp. Hot...slurp. I'm choosing a slurpie._ Now came the easier part. My flavor combination: Blue Raspberry, Mountain Dew, and finally, Coke-a-Cola. As I starting drinking my slush, I noticed that Daddy's Camaro seemed...strange. For instance, did those mirrors on the side of the car (I have no clue what they are called) always point towards me? To test myself to see if I was getting crazy, I looked over at the candy. I walked over to it, pretending to be interested. I then looked over at Daddy, but out of the corner of my right eye I saw the Camaro. I was right! The car was being strange! The mirrors were now pointed in my direction! _Wait...does that mean it's alive or something?_ I shrugged the thought off. One of my specialties is having weird thoughts about other life, such as robots, Pokemon, and even Percy Jackson people. Daddy then came over to me. "Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Ya." We then walked out the doors. As I settled down in the front seat, I tried not to shiver at the thought that this Camaro was alive. No such luck. But a second later, hot air came out of the air conditioners! I looked over at Daddy, but he was putting the keys into the car. The AC couldn't have come on if the car wasn't on. Which means...that this car is alive. I was sitting in a living being. Before I could think some more, I fell asleep.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Wha?" "I see your awake Amelia." a voice said. I looked over towards the driver's seat and saw Daddy. _Whew!_ I thought. _I thought that was the car talking to me! _"Ya, I'm awake now." I said. "Well we're at the house now, so come on." he said. I then realized that the Camaro was "off" (hey, I don't know if this actually IS a living being, like REAL proof, but I'm just sticking with the "being alive" part), and that we were in the garage. "OK." I said. I started to take my seat belt off, but stopped myself. "Hey Daddy?" I said softly. "Yes Buddyet?" he said. "Can I stay in your Camaro for a while? I want to take a longer look at it." "Sure." Daddy opened up his door, and walked into the house. "I'm leaving the garage door open for you!" he called before he shut the door. I sighed. Now was my chance to get some actual proof..well, just some more proof at least. I looked around the Camaro's interior. I just realized how nice it is. I then stared at the strange symbol on the steering wheel. I unclipped my seat belt, and leaned over to touch it. As I did, I swear that the car shuddered. More proof. Step 1 and 2 are complete, now on to Step 3. Step 3 will either say I'm crazy or right. Or that the living being won't talk. I did my best to whistle. "Wow," I said. "I just realized how awesome Daddy's car is from the inside. TOTALLY better then any of his other cars." What came next shocked me. I suddenly heard this: "Thank you." It sounded like somebody on the radio, before cutting off. I stared at the radio. And I did what any 11-year-old girl would do. I screamed.

Ooh, what's happening? Ya, this is MUCH sooner than in my other stories for the main OC to discover the Autobots. At least...Amelia knows that the Camaro is alive now, so technically she didn't discover the Autobot yet. But whatever, I'm going with 1. I go into to detail about silly things, like the slurpies. I'm sorry if I do that, I just do that in my writing! Next update will be later this week! ;D


	4. Chapter 3

Just A Car

Sorry for not updating yesterday! But if you read Chapter 2, then you won't blame me or anything. I forgot that I was sleeping over at my Aunt and Uncle's house, and then they lost power this morning. And we drove up there, and we live near the bottom of Michigan, so the drive took awhile. And did I forget to mention that they don't even have computer over there, but they have free WiFi? And that I wasn't allowed to take the laptop up north? :( So I'm updating today.

My Uncle just called my dad as I was writing the previous paragraph, and apparently they lost power for good or something like that. Good thing I'm not going back up there until next summer (TRANSFORMERS 4 AGE OF EXTINCTION COMES OUT NEXT SUMMER TOO, SO I'M SOOO PUMPED!)! Now enough about my life, now I should just shut up and start Chapter 3.

_Chapter 3_

I screamed. And should I say very loudly? I felt the alien (IS it an alien?) shudder and freeze at the same time, something that I don't think can be possible. "Stop!" shouted a man's voice from the radio. I froze and stopped. "Who said that?" I asked quietly. "I did." came a different man's voice, once again coming from the radio. "Did you just talk? Multiple times?" I asked. I felt silly for doing this, but also FREAKED OUT. "Yes ma'am." came a DIFFERENT voice. _WHERE ARE ALL OF THOSE VOICES COMING FROM FROM JUST ONE PERSON?!_ I thought. "What are you? An alien?" I whispered. "Yes ma'am." came the previous voice. "Why are you here?" I asked a little louder. "For you." came a woman's voice. I giggled a little bit. I mean, the voice was so romantic and stuff, like a girl saying to her boyfriend "I came back for you." or something, and then they kissed. I gripped the seat tightly with my left hand. Before I could speak, the passenger seat's seat belt wove it's way across my hand as if to say "Please stop." I relaxed a little bit, putting my hand up. The seat belt went back to resting against the seat. "Why did you come for me? There isn't anything special about me, honestly. I'm just an 11-year-old girl who goes to an average middle school, who isn't beautiful or really smart, who only has a few friends, and her only talent is that she has a good singing voice." I said honestly. "I know. I *static* heard *static* you." I started to get confused. _Why was there static?_ I let the thought slid-for now at least. "When did you...ooooh. You heard me singing to "Save the Day" didn't you?" I asked him. "Ya." came the voice of Selena Gomez from that exact song. I guess this car-alien-thingy recorded the song or something and then decided to use it for it's response. "It was *static* so *static* beautiful." came a jumble of voices. I had to blush at this one, for even though I got A LOT of compliments on my beautiful singing voice, I wouldn't expect an alien to say it. "Oh, um, thank you." I finally managed. "But now back to what you said earlier, why do you want me?" "All of this will be explained soon ma'am." came a man's voice, and I wonder if I saw an old-fashioned movie and that line was in there. "OooohhhKaaayyy." I said slowly. "Well can I at least know your name?" "Bumble *static* bee."

I was pretty freaked out by learning that Daddy's car wasn't a car, an alien car-creature-thingy that was named Bumblebee. So what happened was that _(In the past)_ I slowly got out of him (that just sounds plain creepy) and quickly entered the house. I rushed upstairs to my room, where I could write in my journal about what just happened. I didn't even bother to take off my shoes downstairs. I wrote this:

_Dear Diary/Journal/Whatever This Thing Is,_

_Daddy got a new car today. It is a small yellow car with black racing stripes called a Camaro. I began to suspect that the car was strange for multiple reasons. My suspicions were confirmed when I found out that is was actually an alien named Bumblebee. Best. Day. EVER! I have no idea what else to let the public or whoever is reading this know about this AWESOME experience, for if you read my previous entries, that I don't like to go further into details for I like to keep the details to myself. So...I might have just made another friend. :) :) :) :) :)_

_From This Writer,_

_Amelia Ferngail_

_P.S.- I need to think of a better closing sentence!_

I closed my journal up, and put it back in my closet. _(Back to present time)_ I have no idea what to do next.

::Bumblebee, do you have any progress?::

::Um...::

::Bumblebee, what did you do?::

::Uh, nothing Ratchet! Nothing at all!::

::Bumblebee, I know when you are lying.::

::Maybe I, uh, accidently showed Amelia my identity?::

::BUMBLEBEE, YOU JUST GOT CLOSE TO THE GIRL TODAY AND YOU ALREADY BLEW YOUR COVER?!::

::Hey! Cool your processor Ratchet, I didn't tell her I was an Autobot, just that I was an alien named Bumblebee!::

::You better have, or else I will hit you with a wrench multiple times and not repair you.::

::Uh-uh-yes Ratchet! Bumblebee out.::

OK, I was starting to get writer's block halfway through this. I'm finally done after 2 hours. Whew! Man, this writing stuff might not be hard for you, but when your mind often wanders from your thinking (My case is that my mind often wanders from my thoughts about upcoming chapters) to things like reading and video games, it's hard! That's the reason why I decided to not write a new chapter every day. So...I realized that my grammar's bad (thanks **DrWhoFan611**!)in IMH, and probably in JAC and TBP too, so I'm sorry but I'm lazy and my brain is trying to relax since it's winter break, and since it's three more days till Christmas, so if any of you agree with him/her, I'm so sorry!

And Merry Early Christmas! Since JAC is too early with the whole Transformers stuff, I can't write a special Christmas chapter or anything (Sorry!), but just have a good time over the holidays!

**Bonus: Can you please PM me for plot ideas? I realized that many chapters in all of my stories were lame, so please send me ideas! I'll accept any of them! **


	5. Chapter 4

Just A Car

Sorry for not updating in a while! My excuses:

1) On Saturday (12/28/13) I went up north, so I wasn't allowed to bring the laptop or anything.

2) When I returned home the next day we lost power. For several hours. Came back on the next day.

3) I then got two more games for my 3DSXL after our power came on (Next day.). So I went video game crazy.

4) Before I knew it, it was New Years Eve and my godmother was BABYSITTING my brother and I (Really?). And we had to play *shivers* board games.

5) Yesterday (New Years Day.), my whole family was having a HUGE New Years party. Imagine what happened.

6) I'm updating today!

OK! Well, I'm gonna get to the story now. But first, I was thinking of making ANOTHER story, but I'm gonna do something different. You'll find out. But in order to make it, I need to ask an author for his/her permission to make the story because I'm going to use some of the characters from there. You'll find out which story soon. :) On with JAC!

_Chapter 4_

I woke up with a yawn. Man, was THAT a strange dream, well, a little stranger than usual. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and slowly walked over to where my door was. I hesitated, and walked back to where my window was. I peeked through the blinds and looked down onto the driveway. There I saw nothing but snow and...Daddy's Camaro. Out of the garage. I didn't hear Daddy open the garage and take his new car out last night, so obviously yesterday wasn't a dream. _Ah, man!_ I thought with a sigh. _This sure will be a weird day, I know it will be._ I put the blinds back, and walked normally back to my door. I opened it up, and walked down the LONG hallway, heading downstairs. I literally bounced down them, but not before Daddy could yell at me to stop whatever I'm doing. I walked into the kitchen, where Mommy was doing whatever she is. Thankfully it's Saturday, so no school! I'm still going to be creeped out with riding in Bumblebee, much less to school everyday, so thank God it's a Saturday. "Morning Amelia." Mommy said to me. "Morning Mommy." I said to her. "Sleep well?" she asked me. "Ya." I answered. Just then, Daddy came into the kitchen. "Hey EM, I'm going to a donut place to get some donuts. What do you want?" (Mommy's name is Eva Marie, so Daddy sometimes calls her EM.) I didn't pay attention to them cause I was paying attention to the TV. "Amelia!" Daddy said. I snapped out of my TV daze. "Huh?" "Amelia, what donut would you want?" I thought about it for a moment, and then BOOM! Answer came. "Can I get a chocolate donut with chocolate frosting?" I said with my cute face. Daddy laughed. "Course you can Buddyet! I'm leaving now! Henry, what do you want?" Henry, my brother, of course said a donut with custard. "I'm leaving now! Bye" "I gave him a big hug. "Bye Daddy! I love you!" "Love you too!" h called as he shook me off and went out the garage door. I quietly went upstairs to get dressed. After 10 minutes, I was dressed in my long black sleeve shirt, my Minecraft shirt (Ya I like Minecraft, so what?), my black jeans, and black socks. I don't care about my hair. I looked in the driveway, and saw Daddy pull up. Or really, Bee pull up. But that's just a creepy sentence, so I'll stick with "Daddy pull up." I ran downstairs and ate my AWESOME donut, milk, and my medicine (Don't ask.). Afterwards I got my warm dark pink coat on, my black boots, pink gloves, and multi-colored hat and put the items on. I then headed outside. I walked over to Bee. "Sup." I say. "Sup." Bee mimics. Seems cool right? Well just imagine Soundwave from Transformers Prime (Not in this universe.) and that one time when he repeated Optimus' words in the Autobot base. Ya. That's what it was like. "Whatcha doing?" I asked him. "Trying to *static* take you away." The "take you away." part was talked in a menacing voice, once again, scared/creeped me out. "Why?" I asked. "Because I *static* we *static* need you." I blushed. I mean, an alien robot saying that he needs me? Either a heath issue, a "You need to save the world." issue, an "Only you can save me from whatever." issue, or a romance issue. I'd rather go with 4 than 2 to tell you the truth. My heart told me to do so. Weird heart. "Why?" I asked again. "Not now, *static* I'll tell *static* you *static* later." he said. I sighed. Nope, this is not a weird day. This will be a BORING day. "OK. I'm going back inside now. Goodbye." I said, turning around. "Bye." I walked back inside my house. Can this day get even more boring?

OK, um, I get, um, writer's block, um, REALLY easily, um, based on what I, um, figured, um, out. And my stories will be BORING for I while, maybe. But I have to put the boring parts through, or else the story will be "Taking place in the woods. Next sentence taking place in the city." thing. You know what I mean. And once again back to that story I want to make, maybe I'll make it today? Tomorrow? I don't know when. But...*mutters suddenly* that is also another reason why I didn't update soon. This story was stuck in my head. *talks normal suddenly* OK, bye! AND 2014 IS HERE NOW! 5 MONTHS AND 25 DAYS UNTIL TRANSFORMERS (4) AGE OF EXTINCTION! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU GET NEW INFO! I JUST SO HAPPENED TO MISS THE DATE WHEN THEY WERE FILMING IN DETROIT (I LIVE NEAR BY IN MICHIGAN.) SO I MISSED IT AND THE INFO! Bye-bye!

:D :D :D :D :D


End file.
